Simple distillation of crude oil produces straight run naphtha which is lean in octane number. In one approach to upgrade the naphtha stream and remove impurities from the naphtha stream, the processing utilizes a combination of a zeolite additive and a sorbent based diluent both mixed together within a fluidized bed. During the processing to produce octane rich gasoline, the straight run naphtha stream passes through the fluidized bed that contains the combination of the zeolite additive and the sorbent based diluent.
The zeolite additive functions as a catalyst for reactions in which constituents of the naphtha stream yield products that improve octane of the naphtha stream. In addition, the sorbent based diluent adsorbs sulfur-containing compounds from the naphtha stream. The processing of the straight run naphtha stream to octane rich gasoline thereby relies on the combination contained within the fluidized bed having suitable mixture ratios of the zeolite additive to the sorbent based diluent.
Both the zeolite additive and the sorbent based diluent deactivate during use and require replacement with active materials for each. However, the zeolite additive deactivates by a different mechanism and at a different rate than the sorbent based diluent. Due to prior limitations regarding selectiveness, changing out any portion of the combination without disaggregation can lead to waste given that only one of the zeolite additive and the sorbent based diluent may be spent but is not separately replenished within the combination.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and systems for processing of petroleum with a bed that contains a component to be replenished.